


Riko's Lost Book

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, High School, Masturbation, Peeping, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Riko has lost her book and so she decides to check the classroom to see if she left it there. When she looks through the door however she sees You in there... alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to release this so soon, but the people who left comments on my last YouRiko smut fic all wanted to see more, so here you go.

Riko is walking towards her classroom, she had left one of her books somewhere and she couldn’t remember where. She had come to the assumption that it must've fallen out of her bag during practice. When she reaches the classroom she goes to open the door, hesitating when she sees You in there. She can't quite make out what You is doing, but as she watches it quickly became obvious. You was sitting down, back to the wall, with her skirt and panties pulled down her legs, and her hand was moving in between her legs.

Riko immediately ducks down. 'Why was You doing… that?' She thinks to herself. 'What am I going to do? I need to see if my book is in there.' Slowly she decides to look back through the window to see if she can see her book, sure enough, it was lying near the door. Her eyes fixed themselves back on You, this time she couldn’t look away. She felt herself getting rather hot in between her legs, and before she even realises, her own hand had made its way between her legs and she was slowly rubbing herself through her panties.

Realising what she was doing, she pulls her hand away and sits down on the floor, back to the door. What was she doing? She thought to herself again, but she couldn’t get the image of You out of her head. Without thinking her hand made it’s way between her legs again, this time she couldn’t stop it. It slipped into her panties and started to rub clit slowly.

Suddenly, the door that she was resting against swung open and she found herself lying on her back, looking up at a very red faced You. All she manages to say was “H-Hi…”

“Wh-What are y-you doing here?” You asks, before adding, “Y-You didn’t see anything… Did you?”

“S-See anything… Wh-What do you mean?” Riko replies while trying to right herself.

You grabs Riko’s hand and pulls her into the classroom, slamming the door closed behind the two of them. She turns to face Riko. “L-Look I-I know you saw… J-Just please d-don’t tell anyone.”

“I-I’m sorry You-chan,” Riko says, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. “I didn’t mean to… I just…” Something came over her and she pulls You closer and plants a small kiss on her lips. “Don’t you think you should finish what you started?”

“B-But how will I… I can’t do it with you watching.” You says, still taken aback by the kiss.

“Well, I am not going to let you leave until you have,” Riko says sitting down on a table. “So go ahead.”

“I-If I have to…” You says sitting down against a wall. She reaches under her skirt, pulls her panties down and slips a finger inside herself. She starts off relatively slowly, but she gradually starts to speed up as she begins to start moaning.

Riko couldn’t help but let her own fingers wander. She started unbuttoning her own top, before reaching around her back and unclasping her bra. She slipped her hand into her open shirt and started massaging her own chest as her other hand took no time in removing her panties and inserting a finger inside herself. She quickly started to let out moans, as she began to play with herself.

While Riko was doing this, You was also discarding her bra and playing with her breast. “R-Riko... “ She let out in between moans, “F-Fuck me…” She says to herself as she inserted a second finger and sped them up.

“Y-You… you feel so good.” Riko says, moving the hand that was on her breast down to her clit. “P-Please… go faster.” She says, speeding the finger inside of her up.

“Riko… don’t stop… I'm getting close…” You moans out as she starts to move her fingers as fast as she can. A few seconds later she let’s out a loud moan as she finishes.

Riko was still going, moving her fingers as fast as she could. “Y-You… just like that…” She moans. Her voice filling the entire room.

You pulls herself up and walks over to Riko. She grabs Riko’s hand and pulls it out of her, quickly replacing it with her own two fingers. She leans forward and kisses the girl as she starts to move her fingers in and out, not bothering to build up speed, she just does it as fast as she possibly can.

Riko’s moans grew louder. “Y-You…” Her voice grew desperate. “D-Don’t stop... “ She started bucking her hips into You’s fingers. She continued to rub her own clit as this happens, her other hand on the table for support. “I-I’m s-so c-close.” She manages to get out in between her moans.

Seeing this, You leans forward and starts to suck on her breast, focusing all her attention to the nipple, biting it, sucking on it and licking it. As she did this, You let out a very loud moan and lifted her hips as best as she could into You’s fingers, before collapsing onto the table, panting for breath. You steps back, giving the girl time to recover.

“We should probably get going,” Riko says, we don’t want anyone seeing us. You nods in agreement and the two pull what clothes they had taken off back on and put the room back the way it was and the two leave. Riko, completely forgetting her book.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, this is my second YouRiko smut fic, and it probably wont be the last. Let me know if you have any ideas for my next one and I will definitely consider any suggestions. I also have a non smut YouRiko fic that should be up relatively soon, so stay tuned for that. But for now I just hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
